stormy nights fun
by Turtlelurver
Summary: spuk smut this time its got all the words sorry bout that my computer is stupid! Arthur finds a new pet to play with contains sexy pirates!


The summer's night's sky was dark and full of bright shining stars. Arthur Kirkland was the captain upon a ship full of rough men all fighting in the name of Queen Elizabeth. The sea was gently hitting the sides of the large vessel making the boat sway. Another ship came into view.' Captain! The enemy are in sight!' yells and commands were shouted out from the blonde haired man who honestly didn't care he just smirked.

Arthur could only hear the sound of cannons being fired and screaming. Once his ship bordered the Spanish boat, which was part of the armada, his men fought the men charging at them.

"There he is" Arthur smiled sadistically as he opened a door in the lower part of the boat. He was starring at the captain of the Spanish ship. Antonio Ferdinand Carriedo was older then Arthur but no more wise. He was foolish and stubborn but also easily mislead and Arthur knew how to trick him.' Hello pet' the Brits breathy breath hit the Spaniards ear. Shivering he turned to Arthur with a raised eyebrow. Sword drawn he pointed it at the Arthur's neck 'I told you stay away from me!' 'Silly pet you think I'd stay away this long... from my little toy?' he whispered with a smirk.

Antonio's sword lowered but his glare was in full swing 'I'm no ones pet!' he spat venom poured from every word. Arthur stepped foreword smirking playfully. 'Shhh pet you talk too much' his lips moulded against the Spaniard's. He quickly pushed the dizzy brunette against the wall as the fight carried on above them Arthur hastily bounded the young Spaniard.

'I'm taking what's rightfully mine my little pet' he grinned.

Once safely back on the British ship he chained the young man up in the hull.' From now on I'm master to you or there shall be punishment!' 'Fuck you!' he yelled out kicking his legs.' haha aww how cute are you? It's the other round beautiful'. His hand twisted a firm nipple making Antonio jump moaning quietly, His hands flexing from being bounded in chains. They kissed roughly with tongues and teeth. Antonio body shifted into Arthur's wantonly. 'You look so much like a whore...my whore...my pet' he smirked as the other turned away with a blush.' Screw you!' he spat in Arthur's face. His face contorted with anger 'such a pretty face too bad you put it to such waste!'

Arthur undid the chains only to tie them tightly with a silk scarf.' If you want to act like an animal so be it!' he bounded a dog leash around Antonio's neck holding tightly onto the rope.' Crawl for me!' 'No!' Arthur slapped him hard.' seems to me you can't be trusted with your pretty mouth well I suppose I've got to gag you oh well' his mock pity echoed in the brunettes ear. A dirty clothe found its way into his mouth forcefully. Arthur ripped off Antonio's shirt and run his nails down his back leaving scratch marks. Antonio yelped into the cloth arching his back down. The blonde's lips licked the wounds happily. His  
hands crawled all over Antonio's soft body .Touching all his hot spots leaving bright red marks.

'Now will you behave?' he undid the gag 'Y...yes master more I want more!' he yelled out trying to get out of the tight bound. He harshly pulled the leash 'good pet what might you want?'

'You oh god you!' Lovely he pulled the rest of Antonio's clothes off, Licking the tender skin. He slowly pumped his cock making Antonio mew with approval. His feet kicked Arthur by mistake.' How dare you...' he hissed smiling sadistically making his partner moan louder. Standing up he went to fetch something leaving the Spaniard alone on the floor hard and sweaty.

Riding crop in hand and he ordered the man on the frond to get on all fours 'pet you need to be punished' he moaned feeling something cold rest on his skin. Suddenly a series of slapping noises could be heard brushing his torso and arse. 'More master!' 'My my pet didn't know you were a masochist you're going to be so much fun' he winked playfully hitting his arse again dropping it soon after. Arthur ripped his own clothes off due to the unbearably heat radiating off their bodies.

Without warning he shoved himself all the way inside Antonio making him scream in pain.' Scream my name pet!' 'Uhh Arthur Arthur!' he soon found pleasure once his special spot was hit dead on over and over again. 'Come for me, my pet' he whispered into the Spaniards ear. An earth shattering scream left his pretty mouth. He came upon the oak floor and passed out cold.

Arthur's arms spun around his carefully around the older man and stroked his soft sweaty hair down kissing his face.' I love you you're mine now' he whispered and fell asleep soon after missing the soft words of the other man 'I love you too...Arthur'.


End file.
